Concrete Angel
by animegirl503
Summary: Sakura has a secret. She bears it all on her own and doesn't tell anybody. She thinks that nobody suspects her, but she's wrong. One day, she snaps and she runs away. Someone follows her, but who? Will someone save this broken soul before it's too late?


"Hn. Pathetic." An ebony haired boy of about 13 said to a pink-haired girl as she collapsed in exhaustion.

The pink haired girl, known as Haruno Sakura, clenched her hands into fists, her nails digging into the skin of her hands leaving crescent shaped marks.

Her teacher, Hatake Kakashi, and her team mate, Uzumaki Naruto, looked up from their spar.

"G-Gomen. Gomen for being so weak. Gomen for being pathetic. Gomen for being alive. I really am a disgrace. _He_ was right. I am useless." Sakura got up and ran, leaving behind her shocked team.

Sakura ran, her body screaming for her to stop, but she refused her body's wishes and continued to run. She eventually came to a cherry blossom tree and climbed up. She sat on a high branch.

"Why? Why am I so weak? I try my hardest, and yet, I am still weak." Sakura sighed, not noticing a shadowy figure watching her from a few branches up.

She took out a locket and opened it. It began playing a sad tune on, what sounded like, a piano.

She then began singing words that she had made up to go along with the tune.

_'She walks to school with the lunch she packed,  
Nobody knows what she's holding back,  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides this bruises with the linen and lace  
Ohh,'  
_  
The figure was shocked. Sakura could _sing_. The words held a great sadness in them and they were spoken softly.

_'The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born.'_

The figure was even more shocked.

_'Who are you singing about, Sakura?'_ The figure asked in their mind.

_'Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone,  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings,  
And she flies to a place,  
That she's loved.  
Concrete Angel.'_

The figure feels the sadness increase when she sang that part.

_'Somebody cries in middle of the night.  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights.  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it'll be too late.'_

_'Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone,  
In a world she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings,  
And she flies to a place,  
That she's loved.  
Concrete Angel._

_'The statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face,  
A name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.'_

The figure was surprised.

_'Did a friend of hers die?'_ The figure looked as if it was trying to solve a complex math problem.

_'Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone,  
In a world she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings,  
And she flies to a place,  
That she's loved.  
Concrete Angel.'_

Sakura finished singing with a sigh.

"It won't be long now before he kills me. Why is fate so cruel?" Sakura asked herself.

The figure came to a realization that made him freeze. Everything was so clear now. Almost painfully so.

'_Sakura… That song was about you, wasn't it?'_ The figure decided to come out and jumped down to Sakura's branch.

"K-Kakashi-sensei. W-what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, does your father beat you?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura froze.

"N-No. Why?" Sakura asked.

"I'd say he does. I've noticed that you often come to practice with bruises and cuts and you look disheveled. Please, Sakura. Answer me. Does your father beat you?" Kakashi pleaded with her.

"Y-Yes." Sakura answered shakily.

"Why?" Kakashi said a single word.

"H-He says that I was the reason my mother died and am the reason he can't find a job. He started beating me a few years ago. He said if I told anyone, that he'd kill them. I broke off my friendship with Ino to protect her by making her think I liked Uchiha." Sakura told him.

"Sakura…" Kakashi pulled her into a warm embrace.

"We'll have him arrested, don't worry." Kakashi reassured her.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Thank you." Then, Sakura cried.


End file.
